iGuilty Pleasure
by Kpfan72491
Summary: SEDDIE. and serie of one shot songfics. Songs from Ashley Tisdale's Album Guilty Pleasure. You'll laugh, you'll cry, & you'll want throw a fat cake. Please Read and Review
1. iAct Out

**Hey guys it's moi KPFan72491 again writing my second Seddie Fic. YAY! OK so I got this idea listening to my iPod and I was listening Ashley Tisdale's CD "Guilty Pleasure" and I was listening to the song "Time's Up" and I was like oh my goodness I can somehow make this into a Seddie. And then I started thinking about what can the song "Acting Out" be about for Sam? So I just finished watching iWAPG and one line that Sam says got me thinking. PS Shout out to someone at the end of the chapter. So here it is. Chapter one of iGuilty Pleasure.**

**I do not own iCarly. If I did then iSYL wouldn't have happen that way, Freddie would have saved Sam's life and their love would have grown stronger lol. I also do not own the song "Acting Out"**

**iAct Out**

**~*~*~*~*~**

It was around 2:30 am when Spencer and Freddie finally finished playing "What Am I?". Freddie headed upstairs to say goodnight to Carly and Sam. Carly was asleep in her bed but he noticed Sam's sleeping bag empty. Freddie raised his brow wondering where she was. Freddie looked up at the ceiling. He heard noise coming from the iCarly studio.

Freddie walked up to the third floor of the apartment. He peaked through the door. Freddie couldn't believe his eyes. He was seeing Sam dancing. The door was a little crack so he heard her singing something.

"_Let me out this cage, I'm not gonna hold back. Gonna break these chains, I'm taking_…" Sam stopped sing as Freddie entered the studio. Sam face went from to angry. "What are you doing here Benson, shouldn't be playing your _precious_ game of 'What Am I?'"

"Do I sense an annoyance in your voice _'Miss Teen Seattle'_" Freddie smirked.

Sam faced him "Oh wow, you WERE listening to me and Carl's" Sam said sarcastically. Freddie's face fell as Sam looked away. "Just… Can it Fredlumps."

Freddie wanted to shift the subject. "So… I was wondering why your Mom entered you into those beauty pageants and not Melanie and I didn't know you could dance"

Sam shrugged. "Melanie was at boarding school. But trust me; she wanted to be in them. And as for my dancing, I've been dancing since I was little. Tap dancing is what won me the crown tonight." Sam said as she walked over to the yellow beanbag and sat in it. She started writing in her notebook.

Freddie walked over to the red one next to Sam. Freddie started to twiddle his thumbs. He did this every time he got nervous. Freddie had something else on his mind. He wanted to ask Sam this question but he doesn't want Sam to rip his head off. "Um…. Sam?" Freddie avoiding eye contact with her. "Can I ask you a question?"

Sam stopped writing in her notebook. "What Dork? Just come out with it" Sam said frustrated

Freddie took a deep breath. "What were you singing?"

She turned red as soon as he asked. "Uh… None of your business Freddork" Sam tried to stand up but was pulled back.

"Come on Sam, I just want to know because you were really REALLY good." Freddie said looking into Sam's blue eyes.

"Fine." Sam lets out a big sigh. "It's about how everyone once saw me. You know when I was little. Mel and I were supposed to be ones better than others. But I got so tired of people comparing us and how I was supposed to be perfect like her. I just wanted to be my own person…not her or JUST a twin." Sam paused. "That I'm Sam Puckett and not Melanie."

Freddie was in awe. He was trying to process what Sam had just said to him. He never though Sam of all people would open up with him. "Can you sing it for me?"

"I-it's not even finish yet" Sam stuttered tucking her hair behind her ear.

Freddie smiled at her "I'll help you"

Sam smiled up at him "Okay" Sam opened her notebook. "So it starts like this" she cleared her throat. "_Up above the surface I was just a perfect child_." Sam stopped and looked up at Freddie. He nodded for her to continue. "_But underneath it all i was craving to be wild. Don't you judge by the cover it's so far from what you see; I'm losing all my patience waiting on you to believe. Sam closed her eyes. "I'm suffocating, I can't breathe. Let me out this cage, I'm not gonna hold back. I'm gonna break these chains, I'm taking control now. Gonna give you something to talk about. It's another side of me, I'm acting out. Set me free, I'm ready to show you. This is what I need; it's time to get dirty. I'm gonna show you what I'm talking about. It's another side of me,  
I'm acting out_." Sam looked up at Freddie.

Freddie's jaw was low. "Wow Sam you…. You sound amazing. Sing more; I know there has to be more."

Sam chuckled. "Alright, hold your socks." She moved closer to Freddie. "_Welcome to a new beginning, it's time to start the show. No I don't think it matters if it's real or just a role. Once you get a taste of it you'll be begging me for more. I'll give you something to remember once I hit the floor. I'm letting go, of what you know."_ Sam stopped. "And then it's the chorus again and then I'm suck."

"Okay so I think you might want to change the beat a bit" Freddie started humming to give ideas.

"Ohhhh I like that, now all we need is words." Sam starts thinking. "I got it. _I've been waiting just to drive you crazy._" Sam smiled as she messed up Freddie's hair playfully.

"_Now it's my time and yes it feels amazing_," Freddie continues as Sam wrote it down, Freddie kept looking at Sam. Just noticing how beautiful she looked.

"_There's nothing left of what you've seen before. Life's too short just to do what you're told._ And then I repeat it like this. (_Just to do what you're told, just to do what you're told.) _Like as background singing and sing regularly…_ Do what you're told (Just to do what you're told)  
Do what... do what you're told"_ Sam looked at Freddie for guidance

Freddie smiled at how proud he was of her. He got closer to her "See you didn't need my help."

"Yeah I did trust me" Sam blushed a little, getting a little closer to Freddie. "I think I should add the chorus again and it will be done. I just hope its okay"

"Sam it's perfect" Freddie was inches away from his face.

Sam whispered "Really?"

"Yeah." Freddie nodded leaning in. Their lips touched and instantly felt the chemistry. Just like that night out in the fire escape, the slightest touch of their lips and they felt the spark. The kiss was innocent yet with more passion then their first kiss. More passion from when Freddie kissed Melanie or Carly. The Reason was because there was love behind it.

"What is going on in here?"

They pulled away as soon as they heard the voice. They look over to see who was at the door. It was a very sleepy Spencer wearing duck PJs. If they weren't in shock they would be laughing right now.

Spencer spoke again. "Okay I must be dreaming." He said groggy and headed back down stairs.

Freddie and Sam stood up, both looking at each other. "Uhhhh…." was all either could say.

"Um… I better go home. My mom probably has the police looking for me."

"Yeah I better head back to Carly's room." Sam said look at her feet.

Freddie walked toward the door and turned around, "I'll text ya when I get home?"

Sam smiles "Please."

"And Sam?" Sam looked at Freddie as he walked up to her again. "Congrats on winning, you deserved it" He pecked her lips and went out.

Freddie went down stairs. Sam stayed standing the studio. "Not a bad kisser…for a nub" she smiled as she tried to fall back onto the beanbag. "Ow"

_Life's too short just to do what you're told, I'm acting out  
Life's too short just to do what you're told, I 'm acting out  
Life's too short just to do what you're told, I'm acting out  
Yeah yeah, I'm acting out_

**~*~*~*~*~**

**How did you like it? Please no flames. And if Sam or Freddie seem a little OOC well it's a fanfiction. Anyway As you may know, Dan made a Announcement yesterday about iSYL. And I would like to dedicate this chapter to Slicknickshady. He spoke his opinion and Dan didn't need to react that way towards him. We still love Dan though. And I hate what everyone, mostly Creddiers (not all) are saying to Slick. First of all, I have known Nick since 2006 from the KP forums and he is a very sweet person. Everyone has their opinion. So don't go jump on his or anyone else case for stating it. **

**Thank you **

**Review Please **


	2. iT's Alright, It's OK

**Hey people of the internet. Here's my next chapter. I'm typing this on V-day for some reason which I can't think of at this moment. Well whatever the reason it is, it doesn't really matter. So in this part my story, Sam and Pete have just broken up. That's all you really need to know besides it's kind of told through Pete's eyes in third person and that there is tiny Seddie in it. So read. Please enjoy it. I worked really hard on it. BTW underline italics are the lyrics to the song. And once again, if it seems a little OOC. I already know. Lol also no flames.**

**But first…**

**I DO NOT own iCarly, Dan does. If I did I would have already said SEDDIE WILL HAPPEN. I also do not own this song. Some parts of the video I took from Ashley Tisdale video. If you watch it, you'll know what I mean.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

_**Flashback**_

_Pete took a deep breath. "Sam maybe you were right. We're too screwed up to go on like this. All we if fight. We can't even talk through this like normal a couple. Ever since you found out about…" Pete stops and looked at the floor and continued. "Maybe we should just end this."_

_Sam just shook her head and chuckled. "Fine" She said with a smirk and walked away from Pete's locker._

_**End of Flashback**_

_You told me, there's no need to talk it out. Cause it's too late, to proceed. And slowly I took your words and walked away._

Pete looked at his PearPhone. He read the message that was from unknown. It read "_No looking back, I won't regret, no. I will find my way. I'm broken, but still I have to say. _ But Pete knew who exactly who sent him the text. The bell rang. And went to his history class.

Pete walked into his class and sat in his seat towards the back. He opened up his backpack and took out his binder to take note. But as soon as he opened it up to a clean page he saw writing on all his sheets of paper. _IT'S ALRIGHT, OK. I'M SO MUCH BETTER WITHOUT YOU. _He turned the page. _I WON'T BE SORRY_. He turned the page again. _ALRIGHT, OK. SO DON'T YOU BOTHER WHAT I MATTER WHAT YOU SAY._ He keeps turning the page again hoping to find a clean sheet of paper. _I WON'T REUTRN, OUR BRIDGE HAS BURNED DOWN. I'M STRONGER NOW._ He turned it know he had only two sheets left. Praying she didn't use it up. _ALRIGHT, OK. I'M SO MUCH BETTER WITHOUT YOU…"_ He turned it to find the page blank page. Pate sighed of relief. But he noticed something on the back. He flipped the page and rested his hands on his head. There was something on the page that said. _I won't be sorry._

Pete got out of his history class. He opened his locker. He saw a purple camera that had a sticky note that said 'It's Alright, it's OK' Pete was too scare to look through the camera. He got his cook and had another flashback.

_**Flashback**_

_Pete was at the back of the movie theatre. He was seated next to a long haired brunette. The movie hasn't started yet. He leaned in and started kissing her. _

"_PETE WHAT THE CHIZ" Pete pulled away recognizing the voice. He looked and saw Sam standing in the aisle in between Carly and Freddie. _

_Pete stood up quickly. "Sam… i-it's not what it looks like."_

_Sam grabbed Pate's wrist "We're talking like NOW!" she dragged him out of the theatre._

_**End of Flashback**_

Sam and Pete talked it out decided to start fresh again. But it was never what it use to be.

_You played me, betrayed me. Your love was nothing but a game. Portrait a role, you took control, I, I couldn't help but fall. So deep, but now I see things clear._

He looked over and sees the trio of iCarly. But this time… It was different. Carly was giggling at Freddie and Sam. While Sam was smiling and giggling. She leaned up and whispered something in Freddie's ear. Freddie starts laughing at whatever she said. _"Are they flirting?" _Pete thought to himself. He could feel the jealously raging over him.

Carly, Freddie, and Sam smiles dropped as soon as saw Pete staring at them. Sam got out a piece of paper and wrote something down. She grabbed Freddie's hand and walked over to Pete. "What the chiz Sam. It's been 3 days and you're already dating someone."

Sam smirked "I don't have to explain myself to you. But… _It's alright, it's OK. I'm so much better without you, I won't be sorry.__" _She smiled as she handed the piece of paper and walk away.

Peter opened it up and said. '_Alright, Ok. So don't you bother what I do, No matter what you say. I won't return. Our bridge has burnt down, I'm stronger now. Alright, Ok, I'm so much better without you. I won't be sorry._ Go outside.'

Pete saw everyone running towards the student parking lot. Pete followed the kids. He went outside and saw Sam on top of a truck with a band and saw Sam sing,

"_Don't waist you fiction tears on me. Just save them for someone in need. It's Way too late. I'm closing the door."_ Sam__jumps of the truck and Freddie caught her and too her down to finish singing. "_It's alright, it's OK. I'm so much better without you, I won't be sorry_." Sam jumped in place as did the crowd as she pointed to Pete. "_Alright, Ok. So don't you bother what I do, No matter what you say. I won't return. Our bridge has burnt down, I'm stronger now. Alright, Ok, I'm so much better without you. I'm better without you. I won't be sorry. ALRIGHT OK ALRIGHT OK. Without you. No mater what you say ALRIGHT OK ALRIGHT OK. Without you. I won't be sorry"_ Sam smiled and hugged Freddie and gave him a passionate kiss. As the crowd cheered.

"SEDDIE SEDDIE SEDDIE" the crowd roared

Pete stormed back inside back to his locker. He stopped before he reached it. 'It's alright, it's OK' was sprayed painted all over his locker. He punched the locker and saw the camera that was left in his locker. He turned it on and started looking through the pictures. They were all of Freddie and Sam. They we're making silly face. All seemed so innocent until he got to the pictures of them making out. The pictures got worst of Sam undoing Freddie's shirt. Pete got to the end and saw there was a video. Pete press play. And Sam came on the screen. "Hey Pete I hope you liked my performance. Well I'm happy we broke up because I was going to do it that morning since Freddie asked me to go out with him the night before. And with that you probably thinking 'She's not over me if she's going through all this trouble.' Well you're wrong. See I did it to get back at you for cheating on. No one makes a fool of Sam Puckett. Byyyye." Sam and Freddie waved and started making out on camera.

Pete stomped on the camera and walked away. Now he knows. Never mess with Sam Puckett.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

**So here it is. Not my best chapter, but hey it works. Well please review. And have a Happy Valentine's Day :D**


	3. iThink You're Overrated

**Hey Guys, so last chapter I only got one review. And I really work hard on this story. So please review and remember no flames. Okay so here's a sum on this chapter. So Sam might be a little OOC. Okay so Sam is in love with Freddie and confides in Carly and ask her to get Freddie to notices her, But Carly has her own plan. She doesn't want her two best friends going out for her own selfish reasons. **

**So once again I DO NOT OWN iCarly. If I did then I would call it iSEDDIE ha-ha jk. I also do not own the song Overrated, Ashley Tisdale does.**

**BTW lyrics are **_**italic**_** and I'll tell you when she's thinking them. And Sam isn't singing the lyrics, she's speaking them.**

**iThink You're Overrated.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

Sam was standing in front of her mirror with tears running down her face. She had her hair down straight but a little wavy. She was wearing a purple crop top and a black mini skirt. She kicked off the 4 inch stiletto peep toe pumps that were cutting down her circulation. How could her best friend betray her like that? Just about an hour ago Sam overheard Carly telling Freddie Sam 'hated him with every fiber of her body. That she only changed so she could become popular and not need to hang out with them anymore.' So Sam did the only thing she could do at this time, she ran. So there she was, in front of her vanity knowing that Freddie will never speak to her again.

Sam heard a knock at her bedroom door. "Go away Mom."

"It's not your Mom." Carly said walking into Sam's room. She walked over and sat on Sam's bed. "Sam why did you leave the party? I was looking all over for you can work you charm on Fred…"

"Oh save it Carly." Sam interrupted facing Carly. "I know what you were up to"

"What on earth are you talking about Sam?" Carly looked confused.

"Carly we both know you're not that great of an actress." Sam turned back around facing the mirror. "_I pass my reflection_, _It's someone else." _Sam thought to herself "_I see your invention, And not myself."_ She said turning around facing Carly.

Carly stood up. And put her hands on Sam's shoulders. "Sam what are you talking about."

Sam shoved Carly away. "You know darn right what I'm talking about." She paused "I heard you talking to Freddie. I know what you were up to. _I turned into your perfect girl, a total stranger. Now I see, And I don't want to" _

Carly got mad. "Sam I made you who you are. I made you popular. I was helping you get Freddie. Remember he loved me. I was teaching you how to be like me…."

"NO! You were controlling me to be more like you. And you know what Carly you're a fake. _Being you when it's all just an act, it's overrated. The truth is I'm wanting me back, 'Cause I can't take it."_

"I'm a fake? You're the one who BEGGED me to help you on your little crush on Freddie."

Sam glared at Carly. "Little crush on Freddie? I LOVE HIM" Sam yelled "And my own best friend tried to hurt me." Sam wanted to hit Carly but didn't have the energy. _'I've gotta be who I am underneath. Who I gave up, so you'd believe. Being you when it's all just an act. It's overrated. So overrated.' _Sam thought to herself.

"You know what Sam? You are right. I wanted you and Freddie never to happen. I controlled you so wouldn't get him because I wanted to be the center of attention. And if you two started dating you two would be the center of attention. And you would forget about me. I mean come on it's called 'iCarly'. But why would Freddie want you? He's still in love with me. I mean come on, I'm perfect."

Sam chuckled "_I let you control me, or so you thought. _When you weren't around. I acted like my real self. And _Don't' think that you're perfect, Just all mess up." _Sam grabbed Carly by the arm a started to drag her down stairs and towards the front door. She opened the door and pushed her out. "Now get the hell out of my house." '_I hid away the best of me, too scared to notice. Now I do, and I'm not going to…' _ Sam thought to herself. But before slammed the door, she saw Freddie.

"Um… hi?" Freddie said with a confused face. "What was that about?"

Sam blushed of embarrassment "Um…sorry about that. Kind of a long story."

"I have time" Freddie smiled

Sam smiles back. "Sure. Come in."

Sam led Freddie upstairs to her room so they wouldn't wake up her mom. Sam told Freddie EVERYTHING well… not everything. She didn't him she changed for him. She didn't have the guts to tell him that.

"Sam, why would you change?" Freddie asked as he stared at her hung her head. Her wild blonde curls resting on her shoulder.

Sam shrugged. "Yeah I know _It's overrated, changing for a guy. Overrated, living in a lie." _Sam sighed "_Overrated, Always asking why. _ Why must I fall for him? He will never feel the same_"_ Tears started to run down her face.

Freddie came over to Sam and wrapped his arms around her. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Sam? Who is the guy?" Sam stayed silent. "Come on" He into her blue eyes. "Please" he begged in a whisper.

Sam stood up and walked over to her vanity. She stared at herself in the mirror. Seeing the person Carly created. She turned back around facing Freddie, "Why?" she said sternly.

"Because… because I LOVE YOU SAM. AND I HATE SEEING YOU HURT FOR A GUY WHODOESN'T DESERVE YOU. And you didn't need to change." Sam jaw dropped. "I've been in love with you since we had our first kiss. I felt nothing when I kissed anyone else. I thought it was a fluke when I kissed you at the teen club but then I found out it was your sister and not you. I only thought of you when I kissed Carly because I thought I would enjoy it more. But no it's not like the real thing." Freddie walked over to Sam. He placed his hand on her cheek and kissed her with hungry passion.

Sam was shocked but after 5 seconds she started kissing Freddie back. Sam wrapped her arms around Freddie's neck. He pushed her farther back accidently cracking her cracked mirror more. They heard the mirror starting to break. They backed away the vanity watching the mirror shatter into a million pieces. '_The mirror, is shattered.' _Sam thought._ "I'm finally free." _ Sam whispered to herself. She looked up at Freddie "I did it for you."

"Pardon?"

"I changed for you. Because I love you too." Sam smiles

Freddie smiled at Sam "Well never do that again."

_Being you when it's all just an act, It's overrated!_

_The truth is I'm wanting me back, 'Cause I can't take it._

_I gotta be who I am underneath, Who I gave up, so you'd believe._

_Being you when it's all just an act, It's overrated!_

Sam tip toed up and kissed Freddie again. This was her perfect ending and it wasn't overrated. Just… perfect.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Okay so that's chapter 3. So please review. And no flames. The more reviews I get the faster I update. Plus the next two chapters are going to be my favorite so far. Very fluffy and very Seddie.**


	4. Important Author's Note

**Hey Guys. So I hate Author Notes more than the next guy but… I was sad about the reviews from last chapter. And I'm really thinking about deleting this story all together which saddens me because I have great ideas for the rest of the story. And the chapter of my favorite idea so far. I really want to keep doing this story, I've put it ahead of my other stories that I've been neglecting and I think maybe if I don't get more reviews for the next chapter to just take a break for this story. What's the point of writing a story if no one is going to tell you if' I'm writing good or okay. I really love this story and I want people to like it. And I know it might sound a little dramatic but it really does make me feel sad.**

**But just to show you I'm serious about this story. I'm giving you a snippet of my ideas for the rest of the story**

**The songs:**

***=favorite ideas**

***Hot Mess: Sam is a good girl going bad, and Freddie is the bad boy making her that way**

***How Do You Love Someone: Sam can't tell Freddie she loves him because of her past.**

**Tell Me Lies: (still working this idea) Freddie has to choose between Sam & Carly**

***What If: Freddie spies on Sam in her own moment**

**Erase and Rewind: (still working this idea) Sam keeps screwing up her dates with Freddie**

***Hair: Sam loves what Freddie does to her airs after intimate time together (it's more like a humor chapter)**

**Delete You: A certain someone pisses Sam off**

***Me Without You: It's Prom Night and Sam wants to give Freddie something special (get your mind out of the gutter)**

**Crank it Up: (still working this idea) iCarly help Freddie celebrate his 21****st**** Birthday **

**Switch: (still working this idea) Sam starts getting this weird feeling towards Freddie (FYI they might already dating for this chapter it might be a supernatural chapter)**

***I'm Back: Freddie and Carly are dating and Sam wants to show Freddie what he's missing**

***Whatcha Waiting For: Once again someone cheats.**

**Blame it on the Beat: (still working this idea)**

***Time's Up: Sam leave her husband because she can't take living a lie**

**If My Life Was A Movie: (still working this idea)**

***Guilty Pleasure: Have an idea but I don't want to reveal it**

**So everyone please read and review. If you have an idea for the ones I'm not sure about. Please PM me I would love ideas**


	5. iM Such A Hot Mess

**Okay Guys, not as many reviews I wanted but I'm glad people do like it. But I think I'm not going to update every week. I'll update faster if people review. So suggest to friends :D. So please do anyway, I'm soooooo excited to write this chapter. This is one of my favorite songs on her album. Plus it's my longest chapter so far. So you will notice that Sam and Freddie are out of character. I wanted this chapter to be fun because the next one will be really serious. **

**Before the story starts:**** Okay so Sam, Freddie, & Carly are 21. Sam has always been the nerdy type. Freddie is a bad boy. Carly is… well Carly. Carly made Sam go out to a club one night and that's where Sam met Freddie. Carly introduces them seeing how Carly and Freddie use to be friends in high school. She gave him her number and now he's been a bad influence. But sometimes, a good girl needs a little "Hot Mass" in her life to take her out of her shell.**

**I do not own iCarly; if I did then I would be rich and not need to worry about how to pay my college lol. I also do not own this version of "Hot Mess" Ashley Tisdale does. I also don't own "Livin' On A Prayer" What I DO own is this idea for this chapter.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_I'm a mess when it comes to you,  
I got no inhibitions what so ever it's true._

Sam was getting ready for her date. She applies a nude shade of lip gloss on her lips. She was wearing black leather leggings, a red tank top, a black leather jacket over it, and dark grey high heal boots. There was a motorcycle sound coming from outside. Sam looked out her window and saw Freddie on his motorcycle. She smiled at him, grabbed her purse, and headed out her room. She walked towards the door, but stopped dead on her tracks as she sees her roommate Carly blocking her way out.

"Carly, Freddie's waiting so can you please move?" Sam said impatiently

Carly walked up to Sam. "Sam look at yourself? You have changed so much. You dress differently. You've been late for classes. You're out all night. I'm worried."

Sam smiled "Carls don't worry. I'm a big girl. I'll see ya later." Sam grabbed her key and walked out the door.

_I'm not the kind of girl who runs around like this_

Sam smiled as she saw Freddie. She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hey baby"

Freddie smirked. "Hey babe"

Sam smiled and pecked his lips. She looked into his eye. "Freddie, I know we've been kind of dating. And I know at first it was like friends with benefits but I was hoping by this time now that we would be a little more into a relationship."

Freddie smiled at Sam "Is that what you want babe?"

Sam nodded "Yes"

"Then that's what you'll get. Now come on, let's go have some fun." Freddie gave her a passionate kiss.

_Caught up in a kiss… best friends are benefits no…_

Sam pulled away and got on the back of his motorcycle. She wrapped her arms around Freddie's waist as he pulled away from her house.

_You're so racy… you're my favorite guy,  
So unruly… so uncivilized.  
Cupid got me right between my eyes._

They pulled into the parking lot of the bar. They got off Freddie's bike and walked into the bar hand and hand. They walked over and sat at the bar. "Whiskey on the rocks for me, and a vodka soda for my girl over here."

Sam blushed. "Aw, you remember my favorite drink." Sam kissed Freddie.

Freddie chuckled "Baby, I wouldn't call that a drink. It only has like a drop of alcohol. But I think it's good for you. You're kinda a light weight sweetheart."

Sam's smiled dropped "Light weight? I'll show you light weight." Sam got the bartender's attention "Change my drink into a tequila shot."

"Sam are you sure about this?" Freddie smirked

"Hey, if my mom could handle a whole bottle a night, I can handle a couple of shots." The bartender gave her shot. Sam looked at it for a second that downed it down slowly. "Another one"

_You know you got hit real bad,_

_Doin' things that you never did._

The shots kept coming. Sam had about 10 shots, 3 beers and 2 martinis by the time Sam wanted to leave. "Baby" She whispered in Freddie's ear. "I want you now. Let's go to your place" Sam said seductively.

Freddie chuckled "Okay babe." He got up and led a stumbling Sam outside.

_Ohh ohh…_

The sun was coming up, shining through the curtains. Sam groaned. Her eyes slowly opened. She propped up with her elbows. Her blonde curls hanging past her shoulders. Sam rubbed her head. She had a throbbing headache. "What happened?" she said in a whisper. Sam looked under the covers and saw that all she had on was her dark purple lace bra. She looked around the room. She recognized it. She has been there a couple of times over the past month. It was Freddie's room. Sam reached over to grab the small mirror from the nightstand. As she looked at herself, she noticed that her eye liner and mascara was smudged.

_You wake up in your bra and your makeup_

Sam felt someone moving next to her. "Good morning baby" Freddie said half awake.

_Ohh ohh… car's in the driveway parked sideways._

Sam smiled at him. "Good Morning" and placed a kiss on his lip. "What did I do last night? I only remember from when we got here."

Freddie smirked "Well at the bar you danced on the bar to 'Livin On a Prayer' you gave me a very pleasurable lap dance at the bar and well here. You also barfed on my neighbor's 'Welcome' mat" Freddie chuckled

Sam put the pillow over her head "Ugh, that's so embarrassing"

Freddie pulled Sam close to him. "Babe, you had fun." Sam peaked out from under the pillow. "How about I make us breakfast? Then I'll drive you home before Mama Carly worries and grounds you."

Sam giggled "You can be such a nub, you know that?"

_Yeah I know this is killin' me_

_I'm leavin' every piece of my conscience behind._

_Ohh, oh I'm such a hot mess, I'm such a hot mess¸ I'm such a hot mess with you._

After breakfast Freddie dropped Sam at her place. Sam waved bye to Freddie. She quietly opened the front door hoping not to see Carly. Sam tipped toe heading up the stairs. "Oh honey you're home." A voice from behind said sarcastically

Sam turned around with a smile on her face. "Heeeeeeeeeeeey Carly, You are looking so pretty this…"

"Sam, living room. Now!" Carly headed to the living room.

Sam sighed and walked back downstairs. Head headed to the living room and sat on the couch. "Carly I'm soo…"

"Sam, do you know what time it is? It's noon. I'm worried. You have class tomorrow and you've been gone all week. Did you even study for you classes? Sam this is your last semester before you graduate. Don't ruin it."

Sam sighed "Carly I'll pull an all nighter. And don't worry, I'll graduate. And if it makes you feel better, I'll stay home tonight and tomorrow night. Even better idea tomorrow we can have girls night. I'll rent our favorite movies, 'Breakfast at Tiffany's', 'The Wedding Date', and 'Bad Boys II.'"

Carly giggled "Bad Boys II is YOUR favorite movie"

"Is that a yes?" Sam hugged Carly tight. "That's a yes. That's a yes. Woooo"

"Yes it's a yes now get off me" Carly laughed.

Sam got up from the couch. "Okay well I'm going to take a shower. I have to wash the smell of sex off of me" Sam chuckled "Then I'm going to hit the books."

"Eww Sam TMI. Do Take a shower"

Sam laughed. "Can you bring ham up to my room?"

"Sure. Now go wash all the Freddie off of you." Carly laughed

Sam got out of the shower. She smiled at the sight of the ham that Carly left on her desk. Sam put on some sweats and a hoodie. She went over and sat at her desk. Sam opened her Sociology 205 book and put a piece of ham in her mouth. Four hours studying she heard her cell phone ring.

Sam walked over to her purse from last night that was lying on her bed. She got her phone out and saw bright light and words that read '1 New Message.'

**From: Freddie**

**Can you come out tonight?**

Sam frowns and hit reply.

**To: Freddie**

**Sorry, Carly is making me study.**

**Have a pretty early class tomorrow**

**so I'm cramming.**

**Sam3**

Sam hit send. She walked back to her desk and started reading again. Sam felt her phone vibrate. She touched the screen on her PearPhone and opened the text.

**From: Freddie**

**Okay well I'm coming over.**

**I'll be over in a 30 minutes.**

Sam smiled. She hit reply and started typing.

**To: Freddie**

**Okay. **

**But Come in through my window. :) **

**And bring your car. That way it **

**won't make so much noise.**

**See ya soon. **

**Sam3**

_With you, I never knew lovin' you could be so fun._

Sam started to study her Stat class to pass the time. Sam heard a tapped on her window. She quickly went over and opened it up. Freddie came in through her window. Sam pulled Freddie into a hug. She kissed his lips. "Hey, why did you want to come over?"

"Can a guy visit his girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend… I love the sound of that. And of course you can." Sam smiled

"Good" Freddie walked over to Sam desk. And read what she was reading "Statistic? Sounds so much fun" Freddie said sarcastically

Sam chuckled "Well it's not that bad. I do better if I cram, cram and cram. I've always been like that. I was kind of a nerd in high school.

_It's true I was such a good, good girl,_

_Before you came along._

"Really? I was a nerd in high school too. Ask Carly. But I never had to cram. It just came to me. Which is why I graduated college a year early."

"Wow I never expected this as the nerdy type. Why the change?" Sam sat on her bed.

Freddie walked over and sat on the end of her bed. "Well, my is nuts. She always overprotected me. So when I went to college. I kinda rebelled."

"Wow. That's kind of hot" Sam smirked

Freddie smiled "Really now?"

Sam nodded "Uh huh" She wrapped her arms around Freddie's neck and kissed him passionately. Freddie laying Sam back.

_You're so racy… you're my favorite guy,  
So unruly… so uncivilized.  
Cupid got me right between my eyes_

_You know you got hit real bad,_

_Doin' things that you never did._

Sam woke up next to Freddie. Surprising all they did was make out and cuddle last night. But that didn't stop Freddie for taking off her shirt.

_Ohh, ohh… You wake up in your bra and your make up_

Sam was about go back to bed when she heard a loud bang on her door. "SAM PUCKETT, GET YOU BOYFRIEND TO HIS CAR HE'S BLOCKING MY CAR. HE PARKED SIDEWAYS. YEAH I KNOW HE'S IN THERE. NOW WAKE UP BEFORE YOU AND I ARE LATE TO CLASS."

_Ohh, ohh… Car's in the driveway parked sideway_

Sam shot out of bed. She quickly put her shirt on and her books in her back pack, She looked over at Freddie still asleep. Sam picked up her shoes and threw it at him.

"Ow" Freddie said rubbing his head

"Wake up. You have to move your car so Carly and I can leave for class."

_Yeah I know this is killin' me_

_I'm leavin' every piece of my conscience behind._

_Ohh, oh I'm such a hot mess, I'm such a hot mess¸ I'm such a hot mess with you._

Freddie left and Sam speed her way to the university. Sam was almost at the campus when red and blue lights flashed behind her. Sam pulled over to the side of the road. She rolled her window down, turned off her car and placed her hands on the steering wheel. "Yes officer?"

"I'm going to need your license and registration. You were speeding back there. I'm going to have to write you a ticket"

Sam handed him what he asked for. "Oh no. I was just trying not to be late for my class. Which I'm going to be late now."

The cop sighed "Okay, seeing this is your first time. I'll let you off with a warning."

Sam smiled "Oh my god. Thanks you so much." Sam turned on her car and drove to her class.

_I'm getting speeding tickets, I'm acting just like a misfit._

Sam got home from her classes. She is so thankful she got an A- on her quiz. Sam got the mail. "Bill, Bill, Bill. Stupid bills" Sam went inside and lay down on the couch.

_I'm lettin' my mail pile up to the ceiling,_

_You're makin' me irresponsible._

Sam and Carly watched movies for hours. Carly and Sam were fast asleep on the couch. Sam woke up from a honk from outside. She knew it was Freddie. She went upstairs and changed and went out and got into Freddie's Mustang.

"Where to?" Freddie said looking at Sam

"Anywhere babe."

'_Cause I just want to be with you._

_Act rambunctious and see what I do._

"Let's just go to my place and hang out" Freddie smiled.

_Go hard… hit that gas._

_Live your life like it's all you have._

_Push, push harder make it last._

Sam smiled "Let's hit it."

_All this love is worth the mess… hot mess._

Freddie drove off. And like I always say. Maybe all you need is a little hot mess.

_Ohh, ohh… You wake up in your bra and your make up_

_Ohh, ohh… Car's in the driveway parked sideway_

_Yeah I know this is killin' me_

_I'm leavin' every piece of my conscience behind._

_Ohh, oh I'm such a hot mess, I'm such a hot mess¸ I'm such a hot mess with you._

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**This was the hardest I worked on a chapter. 3 days, many hours, and a HUGE writers block. So Please please please REVIEW and NO FLAMES Thank you**


	6. iQuit

**Hey guys. This isn't a new chapter. I've actually decided to end this story. **

**Actually I decided to end ALL of my stories. Well the iCarly ones. **

**I'm just so sick of the drama. **

'**No it's going to be creddie' 'no it's going to be seddie' **

**It's so childish. And I'm DONE.**

**I love seddie but I just can't take it anymore.**

**I hope you guys fine a better story.**

**And if you haven't figured it out yet…**

**APRIL FOOLS**

**Haha don't kill me. Don't worry I'm still writing my stories :D**

**Don't be mad. **

**I'll update as soon as I can **


End file.
